In the related art, a non-pneumatic tire disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. The non-pneumatic tire includes an attachment body which is attached to an axle, an outer tube body which surrounds the attachment body from an outside in a tire radial direction, a connection member which connects the attachment body and the outer tube body, and a cylindrical tread member which is externally mounted on the outer tube body.